Licht, Kamera, Beziehung!
Licht, Kamera, Beziehung! ist die fünfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Samantha ist rundum glücklich, seitdem sie mit dem attraktiven Jerry liiert ist. Als dieser ihr eröffnet, seinen Job als Kellner aufgegeben zu haben, um Schauspieler zu werden, will sich Samantha der Herausforderung stellen und ihren Liebsten zum Star machen. Nicht ganz so viel Glück in punkto Beziehung haben Miranda und Charlotte. Die beiden leiden immens unter der Trennung von ihren Freunden Steve und Harry und suchen nach einem geeigneten Weg, um den Schmerz zu lindern... Handlung Carrie geht mit Berger zum ersten mal zu Prada; in Gedanken vergleicht sie das mit dem ersten Besuch bei den Eltern. Berger wird durch den kostenlosen Champagner leicht betrunken. Carrie sucht sich ein neues Kleid aus und für ihn auch gleich ein neues Hemd, das jedoch sehr teuer ist. Der Verkäufer erzählt von seiner kürzlichen Trennung und fragt sie, ob sie jemanden für ihn kennen würde. Nach dem Sex lädt Jerry Samantha zu seinem neuen Theaterstück ein. Sie reagiert enttäuscht, da es am nächsten Freitag früher aufgeführt wird und der Freitag normalerweise für sie und Sex reserviert ist. Er schlägt ihr vor, sie solle zu seinem Stück nach Brooklyn kommen und er würde dafür hinterher mit ihr schlafen. Beim Essen mit ihren Freundinnen will Carrie Charlotte zu einem Date mit dem Prada-Verkäufer überreden, doch sie ist noch immer sehr traurig über die Trennung von Harry und sagt, sie wäre noch nicht bereit. Samantha will sie überzeugen, doch Miranda ist auf ihrer Seite. Schließlich lässt Charlotte sich überzeugen. Samantha beschwert sich darüber, dass sie Jerrys Stück ansehen muss. Miranda wartet abends auf Steve, der mit Brady auf dem Spielplatz war und versucht, ihn nicht merken zu lassen, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist. Als Steve gehen will, um sich zuhause allein das Spiel der Nicks ansehen will, lädt Miranda ihn ein, es bei ihr zu sehen und findet fadenscheinige Gründe. Er merkt nichts und schläft schließlich bei ihr. Nachts beobachtet Miranda ihn heimlich, während er schläft. Bei ihrem nächsten Treffen mit Berger schenkt Carrie ihm überschwänglich das rote Prada-Hemd, da sie einen Scheck von ihrem Verleger bekommen hat, da ihr Buch in Paris verkauft wurde. Berger reagiert nicht besonders erfreut, doch Carrie merkt das nicht. Später trifft sie sich mit Miranda, die ihr davon erzählt, dass Steve bei ihr übernachtet hat. Carrie will Miranda davon überzeugen, es Steve endlich zu gestehen. Dann treffen sie Carries Lektorin Courtney, die erzählt, dass sie wegen unbefriedigender Erfolge gefeuert wurde. Von ihr erfährt Carrie auch, dass Bergers Optionen auf ein zweites Buch gekündigt wurden. Sie erkennt, dass es ihn sehr getroffen haben muss, dass sie ihm so freudig von ihrem Scheck erzählt hat. Charlotte sitzt mit Antony im Park. Er will sie verkuppeln und beschreibt jeden Mann der vorüber geht. Doch Charlotte will keinen neuen, weil sie noch immer nicht über Harry hinweg ist. Samantha sitzt am Freitag gelangweilt in Jerrys Stück. Es heißt Full Moon und dreht sich um Landwirtschaft. Als Jerry auf die Bühne kommt und sich auszieht, vergisst sie alles um sich herum und ist begeistert. Zuhause fällt sie über Jerry her. Als Jerry hoffnungsvoll sagt, dass er seinen Job gekündigt hat, um nur noch Schauspieler zu sein, erfährt sie, dass es keine PR für das Stück gibt und erklärt sich bereit, ihn zum Star zu machen. Da sein Name einfach unmöglich ist, schlägt sie vor, ihn zu ändern. Carrie und Berger liegen gemeinsam im Bett und lesen. Als er seufzt, spricht sie ihn auf seine gekündigte Buchoption an und versucht ihn zu trösten. Berger erfährt, dass Miranda davon weiß und will nicht, dass noch mehr Leute es wissen. Carrie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie ihn beschenkt hat, aber Berger sagt ihr, sie solle sich ruhig freuen. Sie sagt ihm, dass er großartig ist, doch er "grunzt" nur. Carrie sucht Rat bei Samantha. Diese ist mit Smith Jarrod beschäftigt - der neue Name für Jerry. Sie hat einen Artikel in die Zeitung und die Premiere des Stückes neu angesetzt, um es zu fördern. Zudem lädt sie ihre Freunde zu dem Stück ein. Miranda kommt dieses mal sehr früh, um Brady abzuholen, gibt aber vor, es sei nur Zufall. Steve ist dabei, Muffins zu backen, braucht dabei aber ganz offensichtlich Hilfe, so dass sie sich anbietet, ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Als sie erfährt, dass es ein Geburtstagskuchen für Debbie werden soll, ist es schon zu spät. Es ist schließlich Zeit für Steve, zur Arbeit zu gehen, doch sie sind mit dem Backen noch nicht fertig. Miranda sagt ihm, sie würde die zwanzig Törtchen für Debbie zuende backen und er geht. Danach ruft sie Carrie an und will sich für den Abend entschuldigen. Sie fängt an zu weinen und Carrie rät ihr, einfach zu gehen und alles stehen und liegen zu lassen; sie könne es auf das Baby schieben und Steve würde nichts merken. Berger klingelt und Carrie läuft aufgestylt hinaus, nur um erschreckt festzustellen, dass er mit dem Motorrad gekommen ist. Sie will erst nicht, lässt sich dann aber versprechen, dass er nicht so schnell fahren würde. Am Theater angekommen regt Carrie sich fürchterlich auf, weil die Fahrt für sie zu schnell war. Carrie wirft ihm vor, er würde es ihr übel nehmen, dass sie Geld verdient hat und er nicht. Berger sagt, er wolle nicht der Mann sein, der ihr den Erfolg missgönnt. Sie umarmen und küssen sich. Berger zieht seine Jacke aus und Carrie erkennt erfreut, dass er das Prada-Hemd trägt. Beim Gang ins Theater werden sie von einer Meute Fotographen geknipst, die alle Carrie kennen, aber keiner kennt Berger. Er reagiert verstimmt, entschuldigt sich bei ihr und geht. Carrie sieht ihm traurig nach, doch Stanford erscheint hinter ihr und schafft es, sie aufzuheitern. Charlotte fühlt sich einsam, da sie allein da ist, doch Carrie bringt ihr den Prada-Verkäufer mit. Nach der Szene, in der Jerry sich auszieht und seinen Monolog hält, applaudiert das Publikum überschwänglich. Alle sind begeistert, nicht nur von seinem Aussehen, sondern auch von seinem Talent. Carrie entschuldigt Bergers Fehlen damit, dass er sich erkältet habe. Wichtige Änderungen *Jerry heißt seit dieser Folge Smith Jarrod. Zentrale Frage *Fühlen sich die Männer von heute durch eine mächtige Frau weniger bedroht, oder spielen sie uns nur was vor? Personen und Paarungen Carrie Bradshaw - Jack Berger Samantha Jones - Jerry Jarrod Miranda Hobbes Charlotte York Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6